Princess Violet Of Volterra
by BlackRosesAndRainbowTears
Summary: Bella And Edward Are Having Some Rough Times And There Relationship Isnt Getting any better. when there relationship hits the very lowest and four new student register at Forks High what will happen... Set Before Eclipse After New Moon Alec X Bella
1. Flirt Alert

**Bella And Edward Are Having Some Rough Times And There Relationship Isnt Getting any better. When There Relationship Hits The Very Lowest And Four New Students Register At Forks High What Will Happen... Set Before Eclipse After New Moon Alec X Bella**

"JUST _GO AWAY_!" I shouted at Edward as I stormed into my house.

Me and Edward were arguing all the time! He's so possessive always controlling me, telling me what to do even though i'm an adult now. Me and Ally are still BFF's though and Emmet's still my Emmy bear. Tomorrow four new students are arriving and everyone's so excited, even me! I lay on my bed exhausted thinking of what the new students will look like. I fell quickly into a dreamless sleep. I woke up to my alarm clock blaring out brick by boring brick. I was so excited about meeting the new students I was dancing around the room. For some reason I had a feeling something good would happen so I put on some blue lingerie, over that a blue corset, a purple trench coat, a pair of dark blue jeans, some black high heels, an ocean blue scarf and a silver bag. I then decided to do my hair in some cute curls. I did some light blusher and put my lipgloss in my bag. Over the holidays I had got a new faster car but no-one had seen it yet, it was a phantom black audi R8 **[A/N Pictures On profile].** I climbed in my new car revved the engine and was off speeding down the road. The normal 15 minutes took me 3. I arrived at school and everyones head whipped round nobody could see it was me as the windows were tinted black. I saw the new kids were here so I decided to make an entrance. I climbed out legs first then i slowly climbed out. The wind was blowing my hair to give the right affect. I saw one of the new boys he was beautiful. He had brown hair, not too long, not too short, his face was beautiful like god chiselled him peice by peice precisely. His eyes even though they were ruby red they were beautiful. He was gaping at me so i gave him a flirty wink and blew him a kiss. I knew i shouldn't mess with vampires but i couldn't help it. I suddenly remembered where i had seen his face before and it was from the Volturi. I strutted my stuff over to where they were swinging my hips a little. When I got there I saw the rest of them.

"Hey Boys..." I said flirtatiously

"H-Hey Bella" Felix and Demetri said while Alec was still staring at me with his mouth open.

Suddenly the bell rang so I walked over to Alec.

"Close your mouth" I said while shutting it for him "You might catch flies."

Then I walked to my next class sensing the Cullen's gaze on my back. I had Edward in my next class. Great! [sarcastic voice] Luckily Edward didn't sit next to me and i sat on a desk by myself. Suddenly I heard someone drop there books on the table so I looked over to see...

**Read And Review... Alec Is Waiting With A Fresh Batch Of Warm Cookies! ^_^**


	2. Crazier

Alec! I could feel him staring at me so I looked up at him through my lashes and saw his breathing hitch.  
"Hey Alec..." I said feeling up and down his leg.  
Suddenly sir called the class to attention so I moved my hand up higher until I could almost feel him.  
"You like that Alec..." I whispered brushing my hand against him "Does this feel good?"  
"Yes Bella..." He panted "That feels amazing"  
"Sir," I said seductively fluttering my eyelashes "Can Alec and I be excused he doesn't feel very well."  
"Uh... Of Course"  
I grabbed Alec's hand and dragged him outside. Suddenly he put me on his back and took me to his mansion. He flew straight up stairs. As soon as we were in his room I pushed him down onto his bed, and lets just say it gets very graphic from there.

We got to school at lunch, our excuse was that Alec felt ill so I looked after him and he's fine now. During our time Alec asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend so I of course said yes. Me and Alec walked holding hands to where Demetri, Felix and Jane were. Alec was whispering at vampire speed to them, when they suddenly looked behind me. I followed there gaze to see a furious Edward, and an angry Alice. I turned back around and leaned into Alec. Alec smelled like mint and chocolate, delicious. He put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my hair and we heard a growl from behind.  
"Jane" I said turning to her "Would you like to go shopping with me?"  
"OF COURSE!" She squealed, suddenly excited.  
Everyone turned around to see the commotion, so I decided to have a little fun with Eddie, so I walked over to him.  
"Edward..." I said loudly so everyone would look.  
"Yes love?" He said staring at me with fake love in his eyes.  
"It's over." I smiled.  
"What?" He asked crushed "You btch!" Alice screamed "You little whre you're the reason for this! I saw you screwing you're own brother! You sick little girl!" I shouted as I heard shocked gasps coming from everyone.  
"And you!" I said stabbing my finger at Edward "I saw you and the Denali sisters! You're cousins!  
By now everyone was whispering.  
"Bye Edweird!"  
When I got to my table everyone was cheering, I sat on Alec's lap and gave him a kiss on the lips and people wolf-whistled.  
"I want to join you" I whispered softly in his ear He responded by crushing our lips together. There were fireworks in my stomach and I could feel electricity running through my veins making my heartbeat faster. After we finished our little make-out session Jane, Felix and Demetri gave me a group hug. Apparently we were leaving tomorrow, but first I had to speak with Jazz. I took the rest of the day off and went over to the Cullen's to find Jazz reading a book, so I sat next to him.  
"Hey Bella..." He said in a strained voice.  
"Jazz I need to talk to you about something important." He nodded his head for me to carry on, "A couple of days after you guys came back, everyone had gone hunting, or so I thought... I heard some moaning and growling, so I walked upstairs to see Edward and Alice..." I trailed off when Jaspers emotions hit me like a tidal wave.  
I looked over to see him sobbing quietly with his head in his hands.  
"I'm joining the Volturi, come with me. What do you say?" 


	3. Authors Note! Sorry Guys!

Heyy guys, I know I haven't updated in ages but i'm writing now. I'm soo... sorry, but my brother had an accident so I was in hospital visiting him. I'm thinking of changing the name of this story so please take the poll on my profile or message me.

Sorry for the wait, Bee x 


End file.
